shadowsofqalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Spells
0-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS (CANTRIPS) Abjur *'Resistance:' Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conj *'Acid Splash:' Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Div *'Detect Poison:' Detects poison in one creature or small object. *'Detect Magic:' Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *'Read Magic:' Read scrolls and spellbooks. Ench *'Daze:' Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. Evoc *'Dancing Lights:' Creates torches or other lights. *'Flare:' Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). *'Light:' Object shines like a torch. *'Ray of Frost:' Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. Illus *'Ghost Sound:' Figment sounds. Necro *'Disrupt Undead:' Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. *'Touch of Fatigue:' Touch attack fatigues target. Trans *'Mage Hand:' 5-pound telekinesis. *'Mending:' Makes minor repairs on an object. *'Message:' Whispered conversation at distance. *'Open/Close:' Opens or closes small or light things. Univ *'Arcane Mark:' Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible). *'Prestidigitation:' Performs minor tricks. 1ST-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur *'Alarm:' Wards an area for 2 hours/level. *'Endure Elements:' Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *'Hold Portal:' Holds door shut. *'Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law:' +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. *'Shield:' Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. Conj *'Grease:' Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. *'Mage Armor:' Gives subject +4 armor bonus. *'Mount:' Summons riding horse for 2 hours/level. *'Obscuring Mist:' Fog surrounds you. *'Summon Monster I:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Unseen Servant:' Invisible force obeys your commands. Div *'Comprehend Languages:' You understand all spoken and written languages. *'Detect Secret Doors:' Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. *'Detect Undead:' Reveals undead within 60 ft. *'Identify M:' Determines properties of magic item. *'True Strike:' +20 on your next attack roll. Ench *'Charm Person: '''Makes one person your friend. *'Hypnotism:' Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. *'Sleep:' Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Evoc *'Burning Hands:' 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). *'Floating Disk:' Creates 3-ft.-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lb./level. *'Magic Missile:' 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). *'Shocking Grasp:' Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). Illus *'Color Spray:' Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. *'Disguise Self:' Changes your appearance. *'Magic Aura:' Alters object’s magic aura. *'Silent Image:' Creates minor illusion of your design. *'Ventriloquism:' Throws voice for 1 min./level. Necro *'Cause Fear:' One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *'Chill Touch:' One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. *'Ray of Enfeeblement:' Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str damage. Trans *'Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. *Enlarge Person:' Humanoid creature doubles in size. *'Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. *Expeditious Retreat:' Your speed increases by 30 ft. *'Feather Fall:' Objects or creatures fall slowly. *'Jump:' Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *'Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. *Reduce Person:' Humanoid creature halves in size. 2ND-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur '''Arcane Lock M:' Magically locks a portal or chest. Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. Protection from Arrows: Subject immune to most ranged attacks. Resist Energy: Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. Conj Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. Glitterdust: Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. Web: Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs. Div Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Ench Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1d6 points of Int, Wis, and Cha damage. Evoc Continual Flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. Illus Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures. Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. Magic Mouth M: Speaks once when triggered. Minor Image: As silent image, plus some sound. Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8). Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. Phantom Trap M: '''Makes item seem trapped. Necro '''Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. Command Undead: Undead creature obeys your commands. False Life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). Ghoul Touch: Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stEnch that makes those nearby sickened. Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. Spectral Hand: Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. Trans Alter Self: Assume form of a similar creature. Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. Eagle’s Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. Fox’s Cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction. Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. Rope Trick: As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. 3RD-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. Explosive Runes: Deals 6d6 damage when read. Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: As protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. '''Nondetection M:' Hides subject from divination, scrying. Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Conj Phantom Steed: Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. Sepia Snake Sigil M: Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Div Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. Tongues: Speak any language. Ench Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. Rage: Subjects gains +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, –2 to AC. Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. Evoc Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for ten creatures. Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Illus Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50%. Illusory Script M: Only intended reader can decipher. Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. Major Image: As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. Necro Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. Halt Undead: Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. Ray of Exhaustion: Ray makes subject exhausted. Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Trans Blink: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. Haste: One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. Keen Edge: Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. Magic Weapon, Greater: +1/four levels (max +5). Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, –1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. 4TH-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. Fire Trap M: Opened object deals 1d4 damage +1/level. Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Conj Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. Minor Creation: Creates one cloth or wood object. Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. Solid Fog: Blocks vision and slows movement. Summon Monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Div Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. Ench Charm Monster:'''Makes monster believe it is your ally. '''Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. Crushing Despair: Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. Evoc Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Resilient Sphere: Force globe protects but traps one subject. Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. Wall of Ice: Ice plane ''creates wall with 15 hp +1/level, or ''hemisphere ''can trap creatures inside. Illus '''Hallucinatory Terrain:' Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, ''but subject can attack and stay invisible. '''Phantasmal Killer:' Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. Shadow Conjuration: Mimics conjuration below 4th level, but only 20% real. Necro Animate Dead M: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. Bestow Curse: –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. Enervation: Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Trans Enlarge Person, Mass: Enlarges several creatures. Mnemonic Enhancer F: Wizard only. ''Prepares extra spells or retains one just cast. '''Polymorph:' Gives one willing subject a new form. Reduce Person, Mass: Reduces several creatures. Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. 5TH-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. Mage’s Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. Conj Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4–6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. Mage’s Faithful Hound: Phantom dog can guard, attack. Major Creation: As minor creation, ''plus stone and metal. '''Planar Binding, Lesser:' Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. Secret Chest F: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. Div Contact Other Plane: Lets you ask question of extraplanar entity. Prying Eyes: 1d4 +1/level floating eyes scout for you. Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. Ench Dominate Person: Controls humanoid telepathically. Feeblemind: Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get –10 to Wis and Will checks. Symbol of Sleep M: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. Evoc Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent. Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Wall of Force:'''Wall is immune to damage. Illus '''Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. False Vision M: Fools scrying with an illusion. Mirage Arcana: As hallucinatory terrain, ''plus structures. '''Nightmare:' Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. Persistent Image: As major image, but no concentration required. Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. Shadow Evocation: Mimics evocation below 5th level, but only 20% real. Necro Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. Magic Jar F: Enables possession of another creature. Symbol of Pain M: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. Waves of Fatigue: Several targets become fatigued. Trans Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. Fabricate: Transforms raw materials into finished items. Overland Flight: You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. Passwall: Creates passage through wood or stone wall. Telekinesis: Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature. Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Univ Permanency X:'''Makes certain spells permanent. 6TH-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur '''Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, ''but +20 on check. '''Globe of Invulnerability:' As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. Guards and Wards: Array of magic effects protect area. Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. Conj Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. Planar Binding: As lesser planar binding, ''but up to 12 HD. '''Summon Monster VI:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Wall of Iron M: 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. Div Analyze Dweomer F: Reveals magical aspects of subject. Legend Lore M F: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. Ench Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, ''plus it affects any creature. '''Heroism, Greater:' Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. Suggestion, Mass: As suggestion, ''plus one subject/level. '''Symbol of Persuasion M:' Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. Evoc Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. Contingency F: Sets trigger condition for another spell. Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. Illus Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. Permanent Image: Includes sight, sound, and smell. Programmed Image M: As major image, plus triggered by event. Shadow Walk: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. Veil: Changes appearance of group of creatures. Necro Circle of Death M: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. Create Undead M: Creates ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. Eyebite: Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. Symbol of Fear M: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. Undeath to Death M: Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max 20d4). Trans Bear’s Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/level. Bull’s Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/ level. Cat’s Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. Disintegrate:'''Makes one creature or object vanish. '''Eagle’s Splendor, Mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. Flesh to Stone: Turns subject creature into statue. Fox’s Cunning, Mass: As fox’s cunning, affects one subject/ level. Mage’s Lucubration: Wizard only. ''Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. '''Move Earth:' Digs trenches and build hills. Owl’s Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/ level. Stone to Flesh: Restores petrified creature. Transformation M: You gain combat bonuses. 7TH-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Sequester: Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Conj Instant Summons M: Prepared object appears in your hand. Mage’s Magnificent Mansion F: Door leads to extradimensional mansion. Phase Door: Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. Plane Shift F: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. Summon Monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleport, Greater: As teleport, ''but no range limit and no off-target arrival. '''Teleport Object:' As teleport, ''but affects a touched object. Div '''Arcane Sight, Greater:' As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. Vision M X: As legend lore, but quicker and strenuous. Ench Hold Person, Mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. Insanity: Subject suffers continuous confusion. Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. Symbol of Stunning M: Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. Evoc Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. Forcecage M: Cube or cage of force imprisons all inside. Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. Mage’s Sword F: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illus Invisibility, Mass: As invisibility, but affects all in range. Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. Shadow Conjuration, Greater: As shadow conjuration, ''but up to 6th level and 60% real. '''Simulacrum M X:' Creates partially real double of a creature. Necro Control Undead: Undead don’t attack you while under your command. Finger of Death: Kills one subject. Symbol of Weakness M: Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. Waves of Exhaustion: Several targets become exhausted. Trans Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. Statue: Subject can become a statue at will. Univ Limited Wish X: Alters reality—within spell limits. 8TH-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. Prismatic Wall: '''Wall’s colors have array of effects. '''Protection from Spells M F: Confers +8 resistance bonus. Conj Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. Maze: Traps subject in extradimensional maze. Planar Binding, Greater: As lesser planar binding, ''but up to 18 HD. '''Summon Monster VIII:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Trap the Soul M F: Imprisons subject within gem. Div Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. Moment of Prescience: You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. Prying Eyes, Greater: As prying eyes, but eyes have true seeing. Ench Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. Binding M: Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. Charm Monster, Mass: As charm monster, ''but all within 30 ft. '''Demand:' As sending, ''plus you can send ''suggestion. Irresistible Dance: Forces subject to dance. Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. Symbol of Insanity M: Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. Sympathy F: Object or location attracts certain creatures. Evoc Clenched Fist: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. Illus Scintillating Pattern: Twisting colors confuse, ''stun, or render unconscious. '''Screen:' Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. Shadow Evocation, Greater: As shadow evocation, ''but up to 7th level and 60% real. '''Telekinetic Sphere:' As'' resilient sphere, but you move sphere telekinetically. Necro '''Clone M F:' Duplicate awakens when original dies. Create Greater Undead M: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. Symbol of Death M: Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. Trans Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. Polymorph Any Object: Changes any subject into anything else. Temporal Stasis M: Puts subject into suspended animation. 9TH-LEVEL ARCANE SPELLS Abjur Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. Mage’s Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. Prismatic Sphere: As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. Conj Gate X: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. Refuge M: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. Summon Monster IX: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleportation Circle M: Circle teleports any creature inside to designated spot. Div Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Ench Dominate Monster: As dominate person, ''but any creature. '''Hold Monster, Mass:' As hold monster, ''but all within 30 ft. '''Power Word Kill:' Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. Evoc Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Illus Shades: As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. Weird: As phantasmal killer, ''but affects all within 30 ft. Necro '''Astral Projection M:' Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. Energy Drain: Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. Soul Bind F: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. Wail of the Banshee: Kills one creature/level. Trans Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. Time Stop: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. Univ Wish X: As ''limited wish, ''but with fewer limits.